


it will rain

by lostin_space



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Carlos liked the rain.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	it will rain

Carlos liked the rain.

Maybe not even just  _ liked _ , he loved it. He looked forward to it. Growing up, he would stand outside in it until his mother yelled at him to come inside. He was going to catch a cold, she’d say. He never did.

When he got a little older and moved to the big city, he found there were simultaneously more changes for him to get caught in the rain and less time for him to actually enjoy it. He walked through it to get to his car, but then his clothes would be wet all day. He’d run through puddles to cross the street, but then his shoes would get soaked for at least two days. It’d pour, but then people would act stupid and he’d have to drive super slow to avoid getting in a wreck. He’d get to stand in it for a few minutes, but then he had to pretend to be an adult and do something productive. 

Besides, wine was a quicker and more reliable way to enjoy himself at the end of the day anyway.

Now, he couldn’t remember the last time he got to truly enjoy the rain. He couldn’t remember the last time he was still long enough to enjoy the way it hit the roof or the way it made a morning drive a little more relaxing. He’d nearly forgotten what he loved about it all together. It was just another thing, another nuisance.

Then he arrived at the Strand household to check on TK.

He’d still been out of work and, even though he said he was fine, popping stitches wasn’t exactly the funnest pastime to have. Carlos didn’t really trust his definition of ‘fine’ either. TK saying he was fine could just as easily mean he’d fallen through the floor and gotten his foot stuck. So, if he paid him a visit with some homemade soup and a handful of kisses, he could check on him without making it obvious that he was worried.

“Carlos! What a surprise,” Owen said when he opened the door before he could even knock. Carlos smiled politely and said hello. “I was just leaving, actually, I have a date. TK is out back.”

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the sky. It’d been thundering for a while and the sky was gray‒it was going to storm any minute now. He’d clearly come at a good time.

“Thanks,” Carlos said, “Have fun on your date.”

“I absolutely will!” Owen laughed, smile bright as ever, “You have fun on yours! Lock the door for me, will you?”

He was already halfway to his truck before Carlos could even say that it wasn’t really a date if he was simply coming to force TK to take it easy. Instead, he just went inside and locked the door behind him.

Carlos made himself at home as he traveled to the kitchen, placing the soup he made on the counter. He was in the middle of trying to find a pan when the sky opened up with a loud crack of thunder. He paused for a moment, smiling as the rain pounded against the roof. It took him a few more seconds to remember that TK was still outside.

He quickly got to his feet, feeling all too motherly as he reached the backdoor. When he opened it, he saw TK and Buttercup playing in the rain. TK was laughing and laying on his back as the large dog just licked his face. He looked  _ happy  _ in a way Carlos wasn’t used to seeing him.

“TK,” Carlos called after a few moments of staring at him, “Come inside! You’re going to get sick!”

“Carlos!” TK yelled back, turning his head towards him with that bright smile, “Come here!” 

“It’s raining!”

“I know!”

Carlos lingered in the doorway as TK wrestled a bit to get Buttercup off of him long enough to get to his feet. Then he all but ran towards Carlos, his hair matted to his forehead and smiling like the sun itself. He was beautiful.

“Are you allergic to grass?” TK asked as he reached out to grip Carlos’ shirt. He wanted to glare at him and try to pull him inside, wanted to dry him off and put him in warm clothes, wanted to feed him soup and kiss that smile on his face until it became permanent.

But he also wanted to be pulled.

“No,” Carlos said simply. TK’s smile grew wider somehow and he tightened his grip, pulling Carlos out of the house and into the rain.

His shoes made a gross sloshy sound and his shirt instantly got soaked as he was pulled against TK’s chest. A hand went to the back of his head and he was tugged down and kissed completely and utterly senseless. It was stupidly messy and his smile never went away. Buttercup barked at them, but neither of them parted as Carlos grabbed his hips.

“I didn’t know you were coming over,” TK whispered as they pulled away. Carlos caught his breath and nodded.

“I made you soup.”

“You’re so cute,” TK laughed, still holding the back of his head as he took a few steps back.

The rain washed over them and Carlos couldn’t help as he tilted his head back, letting it hit his face while TK’s hands were on him. It didn’t take long for him to remember why he loved the rain so much.

Then, however, TK’s deceiving amount of strength grabbed him and he was in the grass in a puddle of water with a hand making sure he didn’t hit his head. Part of him thought he’d be angry, but instead he just laughed. TK was on top of him and just laid down to go back to kissing him until he forgot everything except the taste of his lips.

Buttercup barked and sniffed at them, jumping around to try and how to play with them. TK just laughed and pressed down on Carlos, kissing him and touching him over and over and over. Rainwater kisses were dragged across his cheek and his neck.

“Wait, your stitches‒”

“Carlos,” TK said, pausing as thunder cracked and lightning lit up the sky. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. “Stop being responsible.”

Carlos thought about arguing, but that thought flew out of his mind nearly as quickly as it came. He grabbed TK’s thighs and flipped them over. TK smiled at him in that way that made his heart beat too quickly in his chest.

“You can feed me soup later,” TK said, “Right now, I’d rather you feed me something else.”

Carlos laughed, leaning down as the rain pounded onto his back and the sky lit up with lightning again. Buttercup barked and nudged at them for attention. Carlos couldn’t take his eyes off of TK. He loved him. He really, really loved him.

So Carlos kissed him and he had no intention of stopping.


End file.
